Predictable
by Tiffyhime
Summary: A quiet afternoon loses its tranquility when Filia's musings lead her to think about Xellos. slightly XelFi-centric


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I am simply borrowing the characters for this little fic. I promise to return them in the condition I found them…though Filia's blood pressure may be higher.

**A/N:** This is my first (and only?) Slayers fanfic. I wrote it on a whim awhile back, and decided to edit it and post it here. Constructive criticism is always welcome, however, please do not waste your (or my) time with flames.

I'm rather fond of the XelFi pairing, but unlike many of the authors here, I have no talent to write them in their own special brand of romance. So, I hope those of you reading this can enjoy my little one-shot thingy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Predictable

A light breeze ruffled golden tresses as a seemingly young woman sat cross-legged on a pale purple blanket beneath a tree. Though it was true she was young by her race's standards, the human-like appearance she had chosen revealed nothing of her actual age. Sitting undisturbed on her lap was a small basket which contained her most valuable treasure – a tiny egg entrusted to her by a higher power. Perhaps it had not been specifically given to her, but Filia, in hopes to help right the wrongs her own race had committed against the Ancient Dragons, accepted the responsibility of raising of and caring for the soon-to-be reborn Valteira. Cooing some inaudible words of affection, the former priestess tenderly caressed the smooth shell that protectively cradled her son while he prepared to enter the world.

"I promise I'll protect you, Valteira." She sighed, her hand ceasing the motion as her fingertips came to rest on the shimmering object. "Nothing will ever harm you: not a human, nor dragon, and certainly not any Mazoku."

At the mention of the Ryuuzoku's most hated enemy, only one face flashed through Filia's mind. Violet hair framing distinguishing features, slit eyes always seeing more than they revealed, and a smile she could never quite read. Oh, that smile that was intentionally painted across his lips every time they met – how it irritated her! And, that wasn't his only trait (physical or otherwise) that left her feeling agitated. She couldn't count how many times she wanted to break his index finger every time he waved it in her direction, but she knew her best efforts would be in vain.

"Especially that one!" she practically shouted, clutching the basket to her chest.

As if on cue, a noise from above startled Filia – encouraging her to delicately place her charge out of harm's way and then leap frantically to her feet with her beloved Mace-sama in hand. It only took one forceful swipe of the heavy weapon to frighten the source of the rustling from the branches – a small blue bird who had been dutifully feathering her nest. Embarrassment tinged with the recent rage colored the dragoness's porcelain cheeks, and she slowly lowered the arm that had carried out the offensive gesture, all the while weakly smiling at her flustered victim. After a few angry chirps, the bird disappeared back into the branches, and Filia turned to retrieve Val's basket.

Thankfully, the only possible witness to her latest incriminating display of paranoia had yet to hatch, but as she strolled back to her shop, she swore she felt amethyst eyes evaluating her from the astral plain. Almost immediately she began envisioning what would surely take place in the days to come.

_Xellos would claim to have "been in the neighborhood", and then he would invite himself in for a cup of tea and some "casual" conversation. Filia, being the gracious hostess, would have no choice but to grant his request, and after a few insults and a broken dish here and there, they would dissolve into a brief moment of civility. The tea would finally be served, and that's when he would strike._

"_So, Fi-chan~," he would begin in a slight singsong voice, "I've heard you've taken up frightening small animals." He would relay this bit of information, pausing to observe her reaction before proceeding with, "It seems your would-be customers aren't enough these days."_

_Feeling her toleration deteriorate, she would avert her azure eyes, trying to hide her growing anger by concentrating on the pink china cup in her hand as he took it upon himself to chastise her. "My, my, you really must learn to control that temper of yours. Do you want to set a bad example for Val once he has hatched?"_

_Slamming her cup on the table, Filia would rise to her feet and rest one hand on each hip, ignoring the golden appendage emerging from beneath her skirt. "It's really none of your business how I raise Val! In any case, where did you hear such information?" she would demand, keeping her eyes fixed on his ever-smiling face._

"_Well…let's see…" he would pretend to consider the question before leaning in close to her to deliver his response, "Ah, let's just say a little bird told me."_

"Even in my imagination he mocks me!" she exclaimed as the vision of events soon to come dissipated. In its place stood her quaint little shop; the sight of it was a welcomed distraction from her previous daydream.

Stepping inside, she made sure the door had been securely closed behind her, though she knew a simple piece of wood and a manmade lock couldn't deter the individual she wished would stay away. Her eyes surveyed the small room to ensure that everything was still in proper order, and after three or four times of thorough examination, she reluctantly placed Val's basket on the table – that same table where she and Xellos shared the beginnings of their afternoon disputes.

Horrorstricken, her heart froze at the realization that there was something in her residence that she associated with that monster. After a few deep breaths, Filia managed to maintain her temper, but the fact remained that Xellos had created a permanent stain in the purity of her simple life. The precious dream of sharing a quiet existence with Val had been snatched from her before it could even become a reality.

Throwing her hands up in surrender, an exasperated sigh slipped passed her lips. "Why does this always have to happen to me?!" she whined, holding her head with both hands as the usual migraine associated with Xellos settled in her temples.


End file.
